Bindings are widely used to secure a rider's foot to a gliding board, whether a snowboard, wakeboard, water ski, snow ski, and so on. One such type of binding includes a so-called “baseless” binding in which a rider's foot may be placed directly on the gliding board surface and be secured in place by a structure that partially surrounds the foot. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,163 discloses a baseless binding arrangement in which an interface element is positioned between the sole of the rider's boot and the top side of the gliding board.